


I Won't

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: PWP  (01/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is unbeta'd--don't kill me over the mistakes. I am only Human. Don't know if it is not a true PWP and I honestly don't care. It is cute and that is all that.   


* * *

"NO." 

"I said no, absolutely not" 

Archer sighed as his companion covered him with kisses 

"This time I am standing firm-no changing my mind." 

His companion harrumphed, and walked over to his bed before fixing Archer with a gaze that could melt stone. 

"Don't give in Archer, you are the captain of a ship-the first warp five engine in Starfleet-you can stand up to him...be strong" Despite the encouragement his inner voice was giving him, Archer felt his resolve weakening. He bolted for the door, mumbling "I have to be on the bridge now" to the rooms other occupant who looked distinctly put out.

___________________________________

"And so I said no but what can I do? he wants it all the time"

Travis regarded his Captain thoughtfully " You really are torn up about this, heck I know many people aboard this ship that would love that much undivided attention" 

"I do Travis, I love him so much and I have told him repeatedly, but his demands make it hard to get my work done and well if I don't do what he wants he turns a cold shoulder on me for the entire night. Have you ever tried sleeping alone after sleeping together for so long? It is painful...I didn't get any sleep the last time this happened" Archer smiled dreamily "But the making up is worth it Travis, The making up makes me always come back to him" 

Travis tried to suppress a grin and failed "Well Captain, I only see one option, you have to make up with him. I really don't want to see you lose something this special over something so trivial" Travis shooed Jon out of the mess hall " Go to him right now, and I don't want to see either of you until you guys have made up."

___________________________________

Jon entered his darkened room still sensing that the room's occupant was angry at Jon's betrayal. "Don't be like that," Jon chided as he turned on the lights "I brought you something...something special. I had chef put it together just for you" Jon waited until he was sure that he had his companions undivided attention before unwrapping the dish and setting it on the bed. As soon as the dish was seen, Jon was rewarded by the biggest, and in his opinion the handsomest smile in the universe. Which was followed with very enthusiastic kisses.

"I knew you would love it," Jon spoke above the loud munching noises " Just as much as I love you" 

Porthos looked up and wagged his tail at Jon before continuing to munch on the cheese Jon set before him. Jon had been forgiven once again. 

~the end~


End file.
